During many different types of manufacturing operations, it is necessary to secure the elements being operated upon in a desired position relative to each other and/or the tools. In the case of computer controlled continuous tooling operations the elements are positioned and secured along the path of the tool as the tool head moves along the path. For example, in the process of friction stir welding, a high speed rotating spindle is utilized to engage elements, causing friction-induced elevated temperatures which fuse the elements together. This friction stir welding technique may be used to join structural elements together, for instance joining of cross-sectional T-shaped, L-shaped and/or angled supports (stringers) to a sheet aluminum structure (skins). In the process, the elements are positioned relative to each other and relative to the friction stir welding head in order that an acceptable joint is formed in the correct location. Other manufacturing operations, such as riveting, joining, punching, bending, crimping, application of adhesives and so forth, also typically involve positioning of the elements upon which the operations are being performed.
One traditional technique of securing and positioning an element is to use external tooling or holding elements (e.g., clamps and positioners external to the tool itself) to anchor elements in place and to maintain position from element to element, and from element to the tool. However, these external tooling techniques may be costly, may require significant time for set up and removal, and may be bulky and inconvenient to store when not in use Further, the axial and radial loading created during certain manufacturing operations may cause elements to slip when secured by external elements. In addition, the external holding elements may physically intersect and interfere with the desired toot path and accordingly may require stopping and starting of the particular manufacturing operation to remove and reposition the holding elements at various intervals. Thus, these traditional techniques of securing and positioning are cumbersome, difficult and time consuming to set-up, and ultimately may slow down and add cost to a manufacturing process.